


An Awfully Big Adventure

by sarde1981



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarde1981/pseuds/sarde1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody dies. I just thought I would die in my own bedroom, surrounded by my children and grandchildren. Surrounded by love and warmth. Heh, what a fool I was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awfully Big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok, my ver first Hobbit fanfiction here. So be gentle please. K thnx.

Prologue

The world around me has gone grey. I can still hear distant screams, and the occasional clang of swords and warhammers. I can smell smoke and the metallic scent of blood lingers around. I know I had my small hammer with me, but I do not know where it is now. So I send a small prayer up for someone to hear, that no enemy should find me now.

I know I should be more concerned. I know I should be terrified. I know.

And all I can think of is.. Legs.

Because you never really think about them until they hurt, you know. When you bang your toe onto the table leg, or scrape your knee while climbing trees. So yeah, legs. My legs didn’t hurt anymore. Too bad it was because I didn’t have legs anymore. They had been burned off. Just before I was dropped from the sky.

So here I am. Lying on the cold hard ground, thinking about the pain that was no more, and I honestly can not feel sorry because of that. All I can feel is this all consuming exhaustion.

At least I wasn’t is pain anymore.

-

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I know it was short. It's the prologue. I hope to have chapters from 2000 to 3500 words up soon.


End file.
